


What was Wanted Doesn't Always go Right

by Scarlett_sama



Series: The Castle of Lion's Dreauxee [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra/Dreauxee Riyluxmn, Get ready for the emotional rollercoaster ride, I make Allura out to be the bad girl in all this, M/M, Made up alien species - Freeform, Mate bonds, Mates, Mating, Protective Dreauxee Riyluxmn, Riyluxmn thinks otherwise, Rough Sex, She really just wants to end the war with no more delays, Tail Sex, There will be more for this, Underage Sex, You really don't wanna quiznak with the little hybrid, lance sandwich, m/m/m relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_sama/pseuds/Scarlett_sama
Summary: It's not even five days back with the Blade of Marmora when Kolivan approaches Keith with the key for his new craft and all but threatens him to return back to the Castle and see his mates. And while Keith wouldn't mind having to go back he kind of does. I mean why bring him back for a few days just to send him right back to his mates? This isn't how long distance relationships work and Lance has it covered as far as he knows. But no, that's not how Keith's life works and nothing is ever easy.Not when he returns back home to find out Lux completely dominated Lance while he was gone and while the Cuban has no real arguments about the arrangement Keith is still trying to wrap his head around the fact Lux could even be like that...no, wait he can. Especially when the Dreauxee suggests something he'd never even think of and his innocent image of their little mate goes right down the drain. Add on the fact Lux and Allura are out for each others blood and the Dreauxee goes through with his plan anyway, and Keith is on a one way train to utter hell. God, he's not looking forward to Allura finding out about this. She isn't going to take this well. Not when they've bedridden the Red Paladin...again.





	What was Wanted Doesn't Always go Right

**Author's Note:**

> Scarlett: *clears throat, grabbing an emergency box of tissues for the readers and buckling her seat belt, slapping on some sun glasses* Get ready for the emotional rollercoaster ride folks. I both regret this and don't. *salutes*

-> [Riyluxmn's Character Sheet](https://scontent-dfw5-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t31.0-8/23213071_1581065828644873_1518540746581347229_o.jpg?_nc_cat=0&oh=331af7c66321957208bc3bd59ac3c816&oe=5B8299CE) <-

* * *

 

Five days. Within five days Keith left the Castle of Lions and returned to The Blade of Marmora to continue his missions and training. A day of which involved traveling to their destination, and discussing Keith’s future craft in the making, and a day to rest before taking his spot back in the organization. During this time Lux checked on him occasionally till Keith started to notice each inquiry on the half Galra’s person came sooner and sooner, instead of further and few between, and on the third day Keith realized just how bad it had become.

 

He hadn’t even gotten into their craft for their mission before Lux was asking how he was and how the mission was going, and with Keith’s horrible people skills he had handled it pretty well. The male had carefully told his mate everything was alright and they were just about to head off, before the hybrid wished him luck and safety, before going back to his job. However it was the constant check ins after that started to drive the half breed insane during the mission.

 

I mean, Quiznak, how the hell was he supposed to keep track of sentries and hallways if his mate kept asking if he was alright or needed Lux to guide him through the ship he had already memorized the map for? Or try and remember codes and information crucial to the mission when his little mate was peeking in to check on him and bother Keith? Let alone trying to get back to the damn ship on time so Kolivan wouldn’t leave him behind? God, Keith couldn’t even begin to count how many disappointed frowns he got from his mates godfather the first day back as part of the team. The Galra male had promised Lux to keep Keith safe and do his best to bend the rules a bit for him, but within a few hours Keith was ready to smash his head into the nearest hard object if Kolivan gave him another pitying look!...and alright, Keith knew it wasn’t all Lux’s fault.

 

Riyluxmn’s species was meant to dote on their mates, thanks to the movie Keith had watched with the hybrid and Lance, but Keith didn’t think it was supposed to be this bad! He expected at least a dozen check in throughout the first few days and each worrying question dwindling to an occasionally inquiry, but near the middle of the third day the half breed was ready to start tearing his hair out.

 

Okay. So maybe that was a little over the top, but either way Keith wasn’t used to all the attention. He was used to Lux cuddling beside him, sitting in his lap, and curling up in bed with him between small chats and training sessions in peaceful silences and quiet moments. Not a bombardment of worried questions and a headache and a half on top of a migraine.

 

However Keith’s luck seemed to turn for the better near the middle of the third day, when Kolivan called Lance for what seemed like the dozenth time in the past few days and demanded to know what was wrong with Lux. And Keith being the genius he was eavesdropped and glared at any Blade that walked past and gave him a weird look, just to learn what was really wrong with their little mate. The conversation had been next to worthless for new information though and after Kolivan threatened to send Keith back to the Castle Lance quickly promised to fix the problem and ended the call.

 

After that Keith didn’t know what exactly Lance did to fix the Dreauxee and the issue at hand, but the next day Lux casually contacted him to see how he was doing and left him alone for most of the day. The hybrid there for missions, and to wish him a good night, but beyond that Lux went on radio silence and gave Keith his space. Something the half breed could appreciate and enjoy, till Kolivan stopped him in the night of his fifth day back with the Blades and handed him what looked like a weird shaped car key.

 

“What’s this?” Keith asked in confusion as he took the object from the Galra and turned it over in his fingers.

 

“The key to your craft.” Kolivan replied in amusement. The half breed’s eyes snapping up toward the older male in surprise and his leader nodding toward the object in the teens hand. “The Olkari finished building it this morning and I sent one of the Blades to retrieve it for you. It’s docked in the base's hangar.”

 

“Thank you.” Came Keith’s shocked reply as he closed his fingers around the key. “I’ll try it out next we-”

 

“And I’m sending you back to The Castle of Lions, tomorrow.” Kolivan interrupted, a stern look on his face when Keith’s violet eyes snapped up toward him.

 

“But I just-”

 

“You’ve just mated with a Dreauxee hybrid, who has two mates, nearly three weeks ago and has been causing problems left and right because one of his mates isn’t present.” Kolivan cut him off, his stern look turning serious and making the teen harshly swallow. “You’re lucky your other mate was smart enough to put a temporary bandaid on the problem or I would’ve sent you back sooner. Zarkon won't be defeated tomorrow or within a week.”

 

Kolivan translation: My godson has been in distress for over half a week because you came back here and I'm not putting him through anymore pressure. You either leave or I make your life a living hell.

 

“A-Alright…” Keith hesitantly replied. The Galra males expression loosening slightly as the teen chewed his lower lip. “How long will I be gone?”

 

“A couple days, not including your travel time.” With that Keith stared at the man in shock and Kolivan raised an eyebrow. “That a problem?”

 

“N-No?”

 

Hell yeah it was, but Keith wasn’t going to outwardly voice it. It seemed pointless to bring him back for a couple days to do a few missions and send him right back to the castle to see Lux and Lance. It hadn’t even been an entire week and he was going back, after Lance fixed the initial problem at hand. The point of long distance relationships was to get used to the long distance, but the half breed didn’t have a death wish.

 

“Then head out first thing tomorrow.” Kolivan ordered, before turning and leaving Keith in the hallway.

 

Which had led Keith to now. The half Galra teen sitting in his new craft, decorated in reds, purples, and blacks to help him not only blend in with other Galra cruisers, show off his association to the red lion, and his association with The Blade of Marmora, but were his favorite colors. Leave it to the Olkari to create a craft he not only loved the look of, but was fast as all living hell. He had only left the base about an hour ago and he was almost to the halfway point to the castle of lions location.

 

That aside though, despite his off put attitude toward having to go back and see his mates so soon, Keith was a little nervous. Lux **had** been really distressed before Lance fixed everything and it made the half breed wonder what exactly The Red Paladin did. Their Dreauxee hybrid mate was delicate and was easily effected by everything around him that it seemed almost too good to be true that everything was alright. True Kolivan said it was a temporary band aid, but the fact Lance fixed it so easily was a little disturbing. I mean he had trust in Lance, don’t get him wrong, the Paladin was an amazing shot and could light up any shitty situation, but something like this was fragile. Lux didn’t have one mate, he had two, as did Keith, and the fact Lux was satisfied with one mate fixing his problem put Keith a little on edge.

 

Was Lance a better mate than him even though he wasn’t part alien? Did Lux love Lance more than Keith? Was Lux mad at Keith for leaving him behind for the blade and decided Lance would be his one and only? Did Lux realize Lance was nicer than Keith and found he didn’t like Keith anymore? The questions just kept piling up in his head as he jammed the controls of his craft forward and tried to pull in a decent breath. The ship shooting forward at a breakneck speed as the Galra half breed hunched his shoulders inwards and tried to calm himself down.

 

“Lux loves the both of you equally, Keith. Galra have predestined mates and they’re for life. Lux loves you.” Keith muttered to himself, his voice echoing around him. “Just wait and see. You’ll get there and they’ll be happy to see you.”

 

 _“Craft, please identify yourself!”_ The sudden noise from Keith’s communication system had him jolting in alarm as his hands twitched and caused his craft to swerve. A curse leaving the half Galra as he jerked the controls back into course and squeezed the handles. God he hadn’t missed Coran’s voice one bit. _“I repeat. Craf-”_

 

“Coran, it’s me.” Keith interrupted, receiving a startled noise from the Altean advisor. “I’m-”

 

 _“Keith, what a surprise! We didn’t expect you back so soon!”_ Coran exclaimed while the teen grimaced and leaned back in his seat. _“Lance and Riyluxmn with be so-”_

 

“Yes they will, Coran, but can you try and keep me being back quiet please?” Keith interrupted, fingers letting go of one of the control sticks and tapping at a nearby screen. “I want to surprise them since this was a last minute decision.”

 

 _“Of course! I can do that. Let me lower the security systems for you and open the hangar door for your ship.”_ The Altean advisor spoke happily just as the Castle of Lions started to appear ahead of the teens craft. _“You’ll be docking just under the Red Lions hangar, Keith.”_

 

“Thanks Coran.”

 

A hum left the alien male before the communication link shut off and the half breed let out a heavy sigh. Hands back on the controls and guiding his craft toward his docking location, while he tried to calm his nerves. His emotions everywhere and his palms sweating under his suit as he pulled his ship into the designated hangar and carefully landed. His new baby settling down easily and practically purring as it powered down and the hangar door closed shut. Keith slowly getting to his feet and exiting his ship, before he stepped out into the hangar and felt the Red Lion brush against the back of his mind. The warm and fiery purr making him smile as he looked up toward the ceiling, where the teen knew the Red Lions hangar was, and felt his previous nerves go up in weightless ash and smoke.

 

“Hey, boy, I missed you too.” Keith spoke aloud. The warm purr he got in return had his smile widening. “Sorry, but I’m here for my other boys. I’ll ask Lance if I can get a ride with you later.”

 

The disappointed huff brushing against the back of his mind had the half Galra chuckling, before he was heading for the closest exit for the hangar and sending a wave over his shoulder at nothing.

 

“I missed you too, Red.”

* * *

 

While getting to the Castle of Lions and docking in the hangar was easy, navigating the castle itself without being seen in an effort to find his mates was another. Keith couldn’t count how many times he had to duck into a room to avoid his fellow Paladins, Allura, or Matt in an effort to keep his arrival secret, because if Keith knew anything about living here it was that secrets and surprises were really hard to keep quiet. The moment one person knew something the others didn’t it flew around their small group in a blink of an eye, and while Keith hadn’t been all too happy to be forced to come back he at least wanted to surprise Lance and Lux with his return. He wanted to see their faces light up when they saw he was back so soon and that he was theirs for a few days, but that itself became a bit difficult very quickly. Especially when he walked into their shared room and found it empty after checking all his mates hiding places on the damn ship.  

 

“Coran, where are Lux and Lance?” Keith asked the monitor by the door when he tapped the communication line.

 

_“Last I heard I believe they retired for the morning to relax. Riyluxmn said that Lance needed a hot bath.”_

 

So the bathroom. Why hadn’t he guessed that?

 

“Thanks Coran.”

 

A tap ended the call before Keith stepped back out of the room and down the hall. His steps taking him to the communal bathroom in their section of the living quarters hall, before he reached up to open the door and heard a loud giggle. The noise making him pause as the sound echoed into the hall and splashing could be heard. Lance and Lux’s muffled voices reaching his ears as Keith softly smiled and activated the door with his hand. The lock unlatching for him and sliding open to one of the cutest things he probably had ever seen.

 

Across the other side of the room Lance and Lux were seated across from one another in the bathtub and covered in bubbles. Hot steam wafting through the air and the suds not only covering the water they were sitting in, but the edges of the tub and the floor around them. The multi colored bubble solution covering Lance’s shoulders and neck, while the suds were smeared across Lux’s cheeks and covering his hair. The little Dreauxee’s wings out and covered in bubbles, while his tail hung out of the tub and was coated in the solution. The pair of them attacking each other with the suds till the door had opened and the duo snapped toward him in alarm. Two sets of eyes on him in a panic, till they noticed him and the effect was instant.

 

From the twin smiles of joy and excitement, to their straightened postures, Keith was surprised it hadn’t taken longer for Lux to scramble to his feet in a rush and tumble out of the tub to slide toward him.

 

“Keith!” His smallest’s mate’s joy was almost as bubbly and sweet as the suds covering the bathroom as a sopping wet Lux tackled him into a hug. The half breed wrapping his arms around his mate and twirling him around on the spot, while the hybrids tail curled around his waist. The moment too perfect for Keith’s standards till the splash came from the tub and Lux stiffened in an instant, letting go of Keith to turn toward Lance who seemed to be attempting to get up. “No, stay Lance! You’re supposed to be relaxing!”

 

The sudden distressed and protective tone coming out of the Dreauxee’s mouth took Keith by surprise as he watched his little mate slide back across the floor to push the Red Paladin back into the tub. A whine leaving the Cuban boy as he pouted up toward the smaller and wrapped his arms around the teen.

 

“Ah, come on, Riy! Keith is back! I want to go run into his arms too!” Lance complained, getting a huff from the Dreauxee hybrid.

 

“You’re still not healed and your in pain. I’ll bring him to you.” Lux spoke in a matter of fact tone, getting a pout from Lance, as the little hybrid slid back over to Keith and took his hand. “Come on, Keith.”

 

“Wait, what’s going on? How’s Lance hurt?” Keith questioned as he let his mate pull him into the bathroom and the doors closed and locked behind them.

 

The half breeds violet eyes scanning over the Cuban boy for injury as the Paladins cheeks colored and he hid under the bubbles on the surface of the water. Lance’s behavior itself sending up red flags in his mind as he shifted his gaze from the Cuban to the hybrid leading him across the bathroom. When had their personalities switched?

 

Last he’d seen them Lance was the protective and clear headed person in their group while Lux was doting and innocent, not the other way around. What the Quiznak happened in the past few days to warrant such a drastic change?

 

“Y-You see...um, well we sorta...while you were gone-” Lance tried to start to explain as the pair stopped by the side of the tub and Lux climbed in to tackle the Cuban in a bubble filled hug.

 

“I wrecked Lance and I’ve been taking care of him!” Lux spoke happily, as if explaining the weather, and all Keith could do was stare at the little hybrid in shock while Lance’s cheeks colored.

 

“Riy!”

 

“But I did.”

 

“You don’t explain it like that!”

 

“But that’s how you described it!”

 

“But it’s embarrassing that way!”

 

“You loved it though.” The argument tapered off at that when Lance covered in face in embarrassment and smeared suds all over his face. Lux chuckling at the sight as he tried to wipe the bubbles away from the Paladins eyes and looked up at Keith with what looked like pride and enjoyment. “I wreaked Lance and I’ve been taking care of him the last few days. He hasn’t really been out of bed much.”  

 

An embarrassed groan left the Cuban boy as he pouted.

 

“S-So let me get this straight…” Keith carefully started as two pairs of eyes fell on him. One full of wonder and the other embarrassment. “Lance fixed your problem by letting you fuck him?”

 

“More or less.” Lux replied simply, getting a slight shove from the teen beside him. “Lance-”

 

“It’s a lot more than ‘more or less’, Riy!” Lance huffed, cheeks red as he turned to look at Keith. “Riy totally let loose and let his instincts take over, and oh quiznack was I done for! He doesn’t look like it, but Riy is a beast, Keith! A beast! He makes you look like a kitten in comparison and when I woke up the day after I couldn’t even sit up! I was stuck in bed for nearly a whole day and Allura was so mad at me because I couldn’t train with the others or help the rebels out! I’m lucky I made it to the bathroom today!”

 

Violet eyes looked between the proud Dreauxee and flustered Cuban in surprise, before he frowned.

 

“Why didn’t you just use a healing pod?” The response was immediate from the look of slight fear in Lance’s eyes to the side glance toward Lux. The hybrids dual colored eyes narrowing in disapproval and protection as he pressed close to Lance and his tail swayed dangerously under the water. “Uh-”

 

“Allura tried but Lux nearly took her head off. Apparently aftercare is a big thing with Lux.” Lance carefully spoke, a weak laugh leaving him. “It took everyone to pull them apart and it took most of the team to convince her to leave me be.”

 

Alright, not to self: never mention healing pods to Lux again. He really didn’t need to be at the end of that glare, ever.

 

“R-Right…”

 

“But hey, I’m feeling better!” Lance spoke happily as he threw his hands up, bubbles and suds going everywhere, before holding his arms out toward the half breed. “So where is my welcome back hug and twirl?”

 

A chuckle left Keith’s lips at the pleading look in the Cuban boy’s eyes as the eldest kneeled down to let Lance wrapped his arms around his neck. The half breed promptly getting to his feet and pulling the lanky teen along with him, before the Paladin was out of the bubble and suds and in Keith’s arms. A look of joy falling across the Cubans face while the eldest carefully spun them around a few times and Lance curled up against his chest with a huge grin. Lux watching them with pride, till Keith carefully set the Paladin on his feet and the teen blinked down at his feet.

 

“Huh, would you look at that. I don’t hurt anymore.” Lance spoke in surprise, shifting around on his feet and checking for pain. “Looks like that bubble stuff does work.”

 

“You mean it has a purpose other than playing with it?” Keith playfully challenged as he brushed suds off the top of Lance’s head and got a playful swat in return.

 

“It’s an alien pain reliever and healer according to Lux.” The Cuban supplied, looking back at their proud little mate whose tail was happily swaying behind him like a cat. “He got up early this morning to make it with Hunk’s help apparently and when I got up we ate breakfast and he dragged me in here to try out. The bubble fight wasn’t intentional.”

 

“It’s Friedren’s recipe,” Lux elaborated, a longing look in his eyes as he gave them a small smile. “She used to make it for the other Blades to use after missions and elevate their aches and pains. I thought it’d help speed up the healing process.”

 

“Well it worked wonders, Riy, I feel amazing.” Lance praised as he moved his foot and suddenly slipped. Keith’s arms around his mate in an instant and a innocent smile flashing up towards him. “Oops.”

 

“Try not to hurt yourself more.” Keith reprimanded as he helped Lance back into the tub and the blade grabbed the shower head off the wall. The eldest spraying the floor and washing away most of the bubbles and suds down the floor drain. “Kolivan gave me permission to be here for a few days and last things we want is to be nursing you back to health because you fell and Lux won’t let you use a healing pod.”

 

A sheepish smile fell over the Paladins face while Lux curled up against the Cuban and his tail slithered around the teens waist.

 

“That’s no fun.” Lux pouted up toward the Blade, wings fluttering and suds going everywhere. A pleased smirk taking over the hybrids face when Keith raised an eyebrow in exasperation and started spraying the covered floor again. “I was thinking we could wreck Lance together.”

 

A choking sound echoed through the bathroom as Lance’s face colored a horrible red and the shower head clattered to the floor. Keith’s mouth hanging open in shock, his cheeks pink, and Lance slowly lowering himself beneath the tub water as Lux looked up at him innocently and Keith had to do a double take. His violet eyes trailing over his mate to make sure he was really talking to the Dreauxee as he swallowed and clenched his hands into fists.

 

“If Allura got mad over you wrecking Lance I don’t think she’ll be happy with the two of us doing it.” Keith carefully spoke, a huff leaving the hybrid in response. “Especially since you won’t let Lance use a healing pod.”

 

“But you can pilot the red lion, too.” The Dreauxee hybrid pointed out. “Even if Lance can’t form Voltron you can.”

 

Valid point, but still a no.

 

“It’s not happening, Lux.” Keith spoke, putting his foot down and the hybrids ears drooping slightly. “I’m not going to be at the other end of Allura’s rage.”

 

“Kill joy.”

 

The muttered response had Keith rolling his eyes as he leaned down to grab the shower head and replace in back on the wall. The Dreauxee’s tail unwinding from around Lance and flicking in annoyance while the Cuban fanned his cheeks and Keith turned towards them.

 

“Now, who wants to go cuddle and watch a movie?”

 

“Me!”

 

“Me!”

* * *

 

When Lance found out Keith had returned to the castle for a few days he had been ecstatic. I mean he could've found out without the elder walking in on a bubble fight and Keith learning Lance had been wreaked by their little mate, but an hour later when they were curled up on the couch and watching movies the Red Paladin could've cared less. Especially when Riy and himself were curled up on either side of the former Paladin, draped in blankets, and watching the alien version of the discovery channel. Treats and snacks covering the table in front of them and the Cuban boy nursing a milkshake while Keith played with his hair. His battle worn fingers sliding through his hair and grazing against his skull while Riy’s tail laid across their laps.

 

“I’ll be right back, guys.” Keith spoke up as he stood and the pair looked up towards him. “Gunna go use the bathroom.”

 

“Alright,” the Dreauxee spoke with a wave. Keith heading out of the room without another word and the door closing behind him, before Riy flopped into Lance’s lap and huffed. “He's such a kill joy.”

 

The comments contents took a few moments to register through the Cuban’s head, before his cheeks were flushing and he was looking away from the hybrids prying eyes. Damn Lux and his abilities. They were holding hands and the smaller could read him like a book.

 

“He did have a point, though.” Lance mumbled, sneaking a glance toward the other and catching his raised eyebrow. “Allura would be super pissed off and I'm a Paladin of Voltron. I can't keep taking time off. We have a war to win.”

 

“You'd love it, though.” The comment had the older choking on his milkshake and covering his mouth in embarrassment. Brown and yellow eyes looking up at him in amusement. “Don't tell me you wouldn’t.”

 

“Even if I would I shouldn’t.” Came the quiet reply, the Paladins cheeks flushing. “It’s a little scary how much I enjoyed it all, you know, with the two of us…”

  


“Why is it scary?” Riy questioned, a confused look taking over his face as he sat up beside Lance. “You liked it, right? I didn’t hurt you too badly?”

 

A concerned and hurt look started to fall over the Dreauxee’s features and the Cuban panicked.

 

“I did like it, Riy, really.” Lance quickly amended, taking the hybrids hands and letting the smaller gauge his emotions. “I-I just don’t think I should’ve liked it as much as I did is all. Back on earth, my home planet, some people are looked down on or believed to be disgusting for liking something like that.”

 

“Like what?” The confused look only deepened and the other looked away from the teen.

 

“L-like your t-tail doing…” the Cubans cheeks flushed, fingers covering his face and Riy blinked up at him. “To the people back on earth the way we do things is different and a lot rougher and we’d be looked down on.”

 

“The people from your planet sound like they suck.”

 

The comment took the Paladin by surprise. Blue eyes shifting to look at the unamused and disappointed look on his little mate’s face. Wings out and the appendages and his tail flicking like an annoyed cat. Just the sight of it making Lance laugh, which in turn had the Dreauxee smiling, till the hybrid shifted and sat in the tallers lap. A jolt running through Lance as the little teen leaned close to him and pressed his hands against the cushioning of the couch on either side of Lance’s Head. Dual colored eyes watching him like a predator and tail following suit.

 

“Riy-”

 

“It shouldn’t matter to other people what you like, Lance. It’s none of their business and they’re not mated to you, and I love you the way you are and so does Keith. Your happiness is my top priority.” Riy quietly spoke, eyes boring into the Paladins before he leaned forward and settled into the Cubans lap. Long arms carefully winding around the hybrid as the teen got comfortable. “So if you like something we do don’t be afraid to tell us, and if you want something don’t be afraid to ask. I’ll find a way to make it possible.”

 

Slowly dual colored eyes tilted up from the tallers shoulder to gaze up at him. An innocent look plastered across his face that Lance knew from experience wasn’t all too innocent as his cheeks colored and he looked away from the teen. The brush of the Dreauxee’s tail against his clothed rear making the Cuban sit straighter as he bit his lower lip and felt lips press against his neck. The touch near torturous before blue eyes shifted back to the innocent brown and yellow orbs, a playful smile across the hybrids lips.

 

“You’ll make it possible?” Lance quietly asked, the Dreauxee’s ears twitching.

 

“No matter what.”

 

“Even if it makes the others mad?”

 

“Consider it done.”

 

The blush across the Cubans cheeks spread like wildfire before he buried his face into the hybrid neck and nuzzled against his ear. The little hybrid twitching in his arms as hushed words were exchanged till the door opened behind them and the pair separated.

 

“If that’s what you want.” Riy quietly spoke, an embarrassed nod leaving Lance, before Keith slid back into the couch beside them.

 

“Sorry about that. Where were we?” Keith asked as Riy climbed over his lap to resume their previous cuddle arrangement.

 

Beside him his two mates debated where they’ve left off and for the life of him Lance couldn’t pay attention. Not after his exchanged, hushed, words with the Dreauxee and the tail innocently resting against his rear. No, when night fell he was quiznacked and shockingly he was looking forward to it as scary as the thought was. Lance just hoped it all worked out and none of them got in trouble when it was all over.

* * *

 

To Keith’s relief his first day back in the Castle of Lions was as normal as could be. Aside from the whole bubble bathroom incident the Galra half breed spent the entire day with his mates curled up on the couch relaxing. Lux dozing off very once in awhile to relay information for the Blades, as per the norm, and Lance arguing with the tv over credible information about alien species they never heard of before while the other Castle residents popped in once in awhile. The handful of welcome backs foreseen and appreciated, along with Hunk resupplying them with food at one point, till ‘night’ fell on the castle and the trio settled down for bed. The usual bed arrangement argument starting up again between Lance and Lux, before the Dreauxee gave in and let Lance settle down in the middle of their cuddle pile. The Cuban boy curling up beside Keith in content and happiness, before his blue eyes drifted shut and Keith followed suit.

 

Of course that’s not how it ended, no. It would’ve been how Keith wanted it to end, but when he woke up a few hours later he expected a sleeping Lance and Lux beside him. Not a completely naked Lance on his back, legs spread, and pinned to the mattress by Lux with Dreauxee’s tail stuffed inside of him and the hybrid’s tongue shoved down the Cubans throat beside him.

 

“Holy quiznak!” His ungraceful tumble and thud off the bed and onto the floor had both teens on the bed jolting in surprise at his shout. The Dreauxee’s tail pushing further into Lance and making him moan out and arch off the bed as Keith quickly got to his feet and stared at the pair in shock. “What the quiznak are you two doing?!”

 

In response Lux just stared at him as if Keith was overreacting and nothing was wrong or out of the ordinary, his tail shoving deeper into Lance and making the taller wriggle on the bed. His caramel toned heels digging into the mattress, toes curling, and back arching off the bed as blue eyes squeezed shut. A desperate moan spilling from the Paladins lips and making Keith freeze as he stared at the pleasure painting his mates face and the still fresh cum splattered against his stomach.

 

At least he knew what woke him up. Lance’s overpowering scent.

 

“Exactly what it looks like.” Lux finally replied, his fingers tightening around the teens under him and keeping his struggling arms against the pillows. “Lance had a request.”

 

“R-Request?”

 

A thoughtful purr left the hybrid before he leaned forward and nuzzled Lance’s cheek. A weak groan leaving the caramel skinned teen as his eyes fluttered open and the smaller placed a kiss on his flesh.

 

“Well more like one out of a small list. Ain’t that right Lancey Lance?” Lux cooed as his tail pulled out of the other slightly and thrust back into him. Lance crying out and his entire body jolting in pleasure. “We still have a ways to go till I fulfill your wishes.”

 

“R-Riy…” the desperate whine that left the Cuban sent electricity through Keith’s body, his skin tingling and no doubt starting to blotch purple. “D-deeper-AH!”

 

Lance’s body bowed when a squelch ripped through the air and the Dreauxee’s tail slid further into him. The hybrids self lubrication covering the appendage and leaking out of the taller in a sloppy mess and onto the sheets. The Paladins caramel skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat and trembling under their little mate in jerking movements.

 

“That’s not all you want, huh?” Lux cooed, before dual colored eyes fell on the former Paladin and Keith’s eyes widened. Their previous conversation in the bathroom slamming into the front of his thoughts and a disapproving look falling over his face as the Dreauxee huffed. “Looks like it's still a no, Lancey Lance. Our mate is such a killjoy, even after we went through the trouble of getting you ready.”

 

A loud squelch filled the air as the Dreauxee yanked his tail out of the Cuban in one full movement and ripped a scream of pleasure from Lance’s lips. Their mate orgasming without even being touched as he arched off the bed and cum splattered across his already covered stomach and chest. Heavy, heaving gasps leaving the Paladin as Lux gently nuzzled his hair and pressed kisses against the tallers cheeks. Widened violet eyes locked on the pair the entire time while the Dreauxee’s dripping tail settled against the bed and gave the eldest a clear view of their mates prepped hole.

 

“I-I already said no.” Keith croaked out, his voice tight and unbelieving eyes falling on him. “L-Lance has his Paladin duti-”

 

“So you’ll reject your willing, pleading, mate their pleasure?” Lux cut him off harshly, eyes narrowing. The words a harsh punch in the gut to his Galra instincts and his pride.

 

“I never said-”

 

“You might as well have.” Lux huffed, before returning his attention back the the Paladin coming down from his high and letting go of Lance’s hands to thread his fingers through the damp brown locks. Their mate relaxing against the pillows in content and his eyes fluttering closed to Keith’s disbelief. How in all hell could Lux make Lance look so relaxed so easily? “I get you want to run off with the Blade and make a difference but you can’t forget about us and push our needs aside when it’s convenient for you. Or did you forget how intimate Lance and you usually were before you left?”

 

The silence after was a harsh slap to the face while Lux continued to play with Lance’s hair. His mate no longer looking at him, too focused on the relaxed Paladin at his side, as violet eyes fell to the floor and Keith bit his lower lip in frustration. All because he knew Lux wasn’t wrong, and while they both had valid arguments to the issue his previous thoughts from inside his craft came back up to the forefront of his mind. Of Lux loving Lance more than him and now of Lance looking to Lux instead of Keith, because the Dreauxee was right. Before Keith left for the Blade Lance and the former Paladin were very intimately close, almost too close because Lance loved it rough and often and fast and Keith could never say no to his pouting lips and pleading whines. Not when Lance would send him that hot and bothered blue eyed look and avoid his gaze when Keith looked his way and never voiced what he wanted, showing the eldest what he wanted by his posture or actions. All because Lance knew that got under his skin and sent his Galra instincts into overdrive, and they both loved it and now here he was saying no when he’d usually say yes.

 

“Allura will be furi-”

 

“If the princess wants to put her nose in a place it doesn’t belong, when she has no knowledge of either of our mating habits, then let her and see what happens. She’s already seen me try and take her head off once and I’ll gladly do it again.” Lux calmly spoke as Lance slowly opened his eyes and the Dreauxee smiled down at their mate. “Maybe she’ll get a hint if I land a hit on her once.”

 

“Don’t go attacking Allura because you’re possessive and you love me.” Lance weakly huffed, hands reaching out to cup the hybrids face and rest their foreheads together. “Besides, none of the others know about your mating habits either. We should probably get Coran to clue them in.”

 

“Don’t come to me when they give you weird looks and you feel self conscious.”

 

Soft laughs left the pair and a deep pang blasted through the former Paladins chest. The love and trust between the two clear as day and ripping apart Keith’s insides the more he watched. The distance between them and him only growing the more he witnessed before dual colored eyes glanced in his direction and Lux was sitting up in an instant in a panic.

 

“Keith!” The Dreauxee’s sudden movement had him jolting in surprise before the hybrid was clambering over Lance to get to him and cup his cheeks. The moment their skin connected the moment he realized there were tears falling from his eyes and Lux’s eyes widened. His mates abilities taking hold and the former Paladin making a move to push the other away till arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him close. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you so upset. I just wanted us to have a good time like when we first mated. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

 

“Keith?” Slowly Lance sat up behind the hybrid and looked at him in worry. “Hey, there’s no reason to cry. Come here and we’ll give you some love too.”

 

How come Lance always knew what was wrong with him? The Sharpshooters intuition was always so on point it scared him.

 

“N-No-...I…” fingers gently threaded through his hair and a gentle nuzzle against his neck had him relaxing slightly in the Dreauxee’s hold. “I’m sorry…”

 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. I know you miss us as much as we miss you.” Lux gently spoke, before he pulled away from him and gently tugged him toward the bed. “And your scared we’ll forget about you because you’re not here, but we still love you. That’s why we wanted to surprise you with Lance’s request.”

 

A deep blush spread across the Cubans cheeks as he nodded with the Dreauxee’s words and shyly looked toward the half breed.

 

“Lance was afraid to ask if we could try this earlier, when I mentioned it in the bathroom, since you were so dead set against it. So I told him I’d make it happen if he really wanted to try it when you left to go to the bathroom. I wanted us to reconnect together and reestablish our bonds with you.”

 

A small nod was all Keith could give them as Lux coaxed him back onto the bed and Lance settled in beside him. The naked Paladin curled up at his side and resting his head in the eldests shoulder.

 

“Besides, wouldn’t you want to see if Lance can take the both of us at the same time?” Lux asked, successfully flustering them both and the Dreauxee giving them a playful smirk. “I’ve been trying to figure out if your knot will lock us both in him or not since this morning.”

 

The way Lance shivered in anticipation beside him had the half breed harshly swallowing and glancing to his side at the Cuban boy. Caramel fingers tightly squeezed together in his lap and his lower lip caught between his teeth as he trembled beside Keith. The sight of excitement and heat in his mate's eyes making his body jolt before Lux was suddenly against him and causing him to jump in alarm. Lips brushing against his cheek and settling by his ear as arms found their way around his neck and the naked hybrid leaned against him.

 

“Aren’t you even a little curious, Keith? Don’t you want to see him stuffed full of both of us and begging for more? He makes the most beautiful sounds if you rile him up just right.” To the half breeds displeasure his body trembled with the Dreauxee’s words and his mind conjured up an image of his mates description. Of Lance sandwiched between them and crying out in pleasure, back arched and trembling between them. “Don’t you want to fulfill his request? To fill him up and stuff him with your cum?”

 

If Keith wasn’t completely purple something was wrong with him, because his body was trembling and the heat in his body was traveling south. Lance squirming beside him and sucking in a painful breath as violet eyes glanced toward his mate. The Paladins lower lip split with how hard his teeth had sunk into it and blood starting to bead up from the wound as a wet tongue gently brushed against it and the Cuban boy winced. His scent filling the air while Lux’s fingers danced down the half breeds chest and lifted the fabric of his T-shirt.

 

“And Lance has been such a good boy. He took my tail without a single complaint and he wanted to surprise you so bad. He’s missed you Keith. Don’t you wanna please your mate?”

 

God yes he did. He wanted to pin Lance down and claim him without restraint, make him a trembling and moaning mess till he begged for release and his screams filled the room. Their mate had such a beautiful voice and he had missed it, missed Lance’s bare skin against his and-

 

“K-Keith…” the sound of Lance speaking his name snapped him out of his daze to find the Cuban boy right in his face and practically in his lap. The half breeds shirt gone and Lux wrapping his arms around the Paladins neck from behind him as Lance worried his bleeding lower lip and looked at him in want and restraint. Lance wanted him but he was too afraid to ask, too afraid to get too close and be rejected again. “Keith, I- ple- I want…”

 

The choked, trembling, words had the eldests heart clenching, before he reached out and cupped his mates face. The touch making Lance squeeze his eyes shut and tremble against his fingertips till Keith leaned forward and pressed their lips together. The kiss making the teen in front of him nearly tremble in relief as he practically threw himself onto Keith and the eldest grabbed a hold of him, hands grasping at caramel thighs and the globes of his ass and kneading the flesh in his palms. Lance whimpering out in relief and relaxing against him as he moaned and the half breed invaded his mates mouth. His wet tongue meeting the Paladins and coaxing it to play while pale, battle worn, fingers slid down the crease of the tallers rear and against his hole. The sensitive flesh still covered in Lux’s slick and stretched for them as Lance trembled against his lips and moaned pleadingly. Blue eyes fluttering open to show the want and need in them while the Blade held back a curse and sat up slightly to yank his boxers down his thighs, their hybrid mate pulling them off his legs somewhere behind the Cuban boy, before he was separating their lips and looking down at the trembling mess the Red Paladin had become.

 

“Are you sure you want this, Lance?” Keith gently asked, because as much as he would love to pleasure his mate he’d never do anything that would hurt him or might scare him. Sure he still wasn’t a hundred percent for this idea still, Allura’s impending rage in the back of his mind, but he couldn’t deny Lance any longer. His Cuban mate needed him and Keith needed to deliver. “I might be a bit painful.”

 

“I-I want it.” Lance shakily spoke, fingers grasping at Keith’s shoulders and pulling himself up into the half breeds lap, blue eyes clouding in want and lust. “I want you...and Riy and I want to be filled so badly. K-Keith please-”

 

A soft hush left the Blades lips as he pressed a kiss against the trembling Cubans lips and spread the cheeks of his ass in his palms. The fingers against his shoulders tightening while Lance’s tongue shot out to meet his and their mouths sealed together. Keith steeling his resolve and lining himself up with his mates prepared hole before sinking the Paladin down into his lap. The effect almost instant as Lance suddenly jolted in his arms and a drawn out moan vibrated past his throat, blue eyes tearing up in pleasure and his mates slick, hot walls fluttered weakly around him through his thorough stretch from the Dreauxee’s tail. Their little mate watching them in approval and pressing up against Lance’s back with a playful little smile.

 

“How does it feel, Lance?” The hybrid gently cooed, fingers brushing through the teens damp hair and the Cuban boy trembling with the touch. “Can you take more?”

 

The needy nod from against Keith’s mouth had the Dreauxee smiling as he moved away from Lance’s back and the Paladin pulled away from Keith’s lips to look behind him.

 

“P-please Riy-”

 

“Shhh, I got you Lance.”

 

The press of something hot and hard next to Keith’s dick had both older teens trembling before it pushed into Lance. The Red Paladin suddenly shaking between them and the squeeze starting to make itself apparent as the Dreauxee cock pressed against the half breeds and slid against the hot flesh. Lance biting back a moan and squeezing Keith’s shoulders till he was leaning forward from the pleasure and pressing his face into the Blades neck with trembling breaths. The pressure increasing till it was almost uncomfortable and the Dreauxee rubbing his hands against the Cubans trembling skin when he stopped.

 

“You’re doing great, Lance. We’re halfway there. Can you take more?” The hybrid cooed and the Red Paladin gave a shaky nod. His fingers pressing deeper into the muscles of Keith’s shoulders and a harsh swallow leaving the half breed. If this was half of Lux was Lance going to be able to take all of him? He was already starting to feel tight around them both. “Such a good boy.”

 

A shiver ran through the Cuban before Lux was pressing deeper into the teen between them and Lance let out a soft groan. His shoulders starting to tense and his inside walls twitching as Keith gently kneaded the flesh still wrapped up in his fingers and wrenched a gasp for the teen against him. Lance leaning further against him and pressing them together while Lux pressed further into their mate. The Red Paladin hot and tight around the two of them to the point it was almost painful as Lux suddenly stopped and rested his forehead against the Cubans back. The squeeze of Lance around him making Keith tremble.

 

“It's in.” A whine left Lance at the announcement as he shakily leaned back to sit up properly and sank deeper onto them. A collective groan filling the air as the Dreauxee’s hands slid up the Cubans trembling thighs and over his stomach, the flesh slightly raised. “You did so good Lance. Does it feel good?”

 

A shaky nod left the Paladin as he placed his hands over the hybrids and chewed his lower lip.

 

“S-So good. I f-feel so full.” The tremble is the Cubans voice did nothing to hide the excitement, happiness, and bliss in his tone. Blue eyes shifting up toward Keith who harshly swallowed when trembling fingers reached out and caressed the half breeds cheeks. “D-Do I feel good, K-Keith?”

 

“You feel amazing, Lance.” The crack in his voice had the Cubans fingers tightening around his face as the half breed pressed a kiss into the caramel skinned palm to his right. “You're absolutely incredible. You think we can move?”

 

The instant nod he received almost had him chuckling, almost, that is if Lux hadn’t started moving first.

* * *

 

He was so full. So, so, very full. To the point the stretch and heat filling him bordered painful and it took everything Lance had from shaking and moaning just from the feel of his mates cocks inside of him. From Keith’s thick Galra cock, his knot thankfully not inside of him presently, and Riy’s tentacle like dick stuffed inside of him every twitch and jerk of the flesh made him tremble in anticipation. The Cuban more than glad the Dreauxee had stretched him beforehand with his tail or this wouldn't have even been possible, because as good as it felt to be stuff full of his mates he knew if they had tried this without the hybrids prep he’d be in pain right now and it felt so good it was almost criminal. Especially when Keith asked if they could move and Riy jumped the gun.  

 

The Dreauxee pulling slightly out of him and thrusting back in a hard thrust and making the Paladin jerk. The pleasure electrocuting his system and wrenching a gasp from his lips as he lost his balance and fell back against the hybrids chest. Lance’s cock already up and dripping as it jerked with the thrust and the Cuban boy grabbed for Keith’s shoulders in a desperate attempt to grab onto something solid. The teen getting his mates hands instead as Keith tangled their fingers together and kissed his knuckles.

 

“Easy, Lance.” Keith gently spoke, the male pulling him forward and putting the Cubans hands on his shoulders. The movement only pushing his mates deeper into him and making a squelch fill the air. Lance still coated in Riy’s slick and the liquid slipping out of him. “We got you. Just hold onto me and we’ll take care of you.”

 

A shaky nod left the Paladin as he looked over the teens completely purple skin and sucked in a breath when Keith moved. His older mates first thrust into him stretching his already straining walls just as Lux pulled out of him and slammed back into him just after. The press jolting against his nerves and frying his brain in an instant as the haze slammed into him and a moan ripped past his lips. Pleasure creeping up his skin and making his flesh tingle while his mates grabbed his hips and started thrusting into him. Their pace slow and careful, the pair trying their best not to hurt him, before the pleasure started bordering agonizing and he was squirming between the pair.

 

Pleading whines and moans falling past his lips in desperation for his mates to do something more, anything, faster, harder, fuller to get rid of the ache as he clawed at Keith’s shoulders and whimpered. Tears beading up in his eyes while lips pressed against his shoulder and Riy quickened his pace. The sharp, quick, thrusts making the Cuban throw his head back and gasp in pleasure before teeth attacked his neck and his older mate was harshly slamming into him. Fangs biting and nipping at his sweat covered skin while the slide of scales slithered across his trembling stomach and brushed against Lance’s cock. Keith’s knot brushing against his already straining hole and making him whimper in want for it. To be stuffed full of the two of them between the harsh and quick thrusts and stuck together as they emptied into him.

 

The thought making him moan and cry out as Riy quickened his pace and he dug his nails into this elder mates shoulders. A hiss brushing against his ear as teeth sunk into his flesh and made the Cuban boy jolt. His body seizing up and his walls tightening around his mates as heavy growls filled his ears and made him tremble. The possessive and pleasured sound making his body tingle as he whined and bit his lower lip. Keith’s eyes slowly turning yellow and each drive into him becoming harder and harder to handle as all the heat in his body pooled south and he fought against his hazed mind to speak.

 

To voice to his mates he was close, oh so very close, and it almost hurt it felt so good. To have both of them driving into him without restraint and stretching his body open further for them, stuffing him full of them, and his eldests mates knot so so close to filling him. He wanted it so badly but he couldn’t get a word out, couldn’t get his brain to function properly enough to call out for Riy and open a link to tell them. No, he was drowning in pleasure and between his shaking body and practically destroyed mind he felt almost trapped in the pleasure, but it felt so so good.

 

“L-L-nce…L-Lance.” Keith’s strained voice bubbled past the pleasure and his eyes focused enough to find yellow eyes watching him in love and concern. Clawed fingers brushing against his cheek and brushing away the tears rolling down his skin. “Shh, we got you.”

 

It felt so good. So so good.

 

“K-Kei-th- AH!” A harsh thrust into him had his entire body jolting and arching his back in pleasure. Riy’s slicked tail winding up around his hips and toward his chest, smearing the fluid across his already filthy skin. “C-Ca-n’t-”

 

“C-Cum for us, Lance.” Riy purred in his ear, claws grazing against his trembling flesh. “Cum and Keith with stuff you with his knot.”

 

A sharp cry left the Paladin at the image as his body seized up and the pressure against his stomach snapped. His orgasm crashing into him like a tsunami and cum splattering across himself and Keith before a sharp hiss filled his ears. One set of hand on his hips tightening to a bruising degree before Keith’s knot was shoved into him with a loud pop and squelch. The sudden stretch and fullness magnifying the pleasure coursing through his body before his walls clamped down around them and he felt it. The moment his mates twitched inside of him and cum flooded his insides. The hot liquid filling him up even further  and making Lance lose his balance as his fingers slipped and Riy’s arms wrapped around him. The Dreauxee’s face buried into his neck and harsh breaths leaving him while Keith looked down at him in bliss and love.

 

The trio taking a few moments to come down from their highs before finger gently ran through the Cubans hair and he trembled, a whimper leaving him as Riy pressed a feather light kiss to his cheek. A soft hush brushing against his ears while Keith’s hands rubbed his hips carefully and soothed the ache that would most likely bruise later.

 

“Can you hear us, Lance?” Keith carefully asked, the Paladin giving a small nod. “Does anything hurt?”

 

A small shake of the head was all he could manage between the pleasure still sparking his system and the heat filling him to the brim. It felt so good. His entire boy was tingling.

 

“Good.” Keith breathed in relief as he glanced down where they were connected and Lance held back a groan when he recognized the feel of Keith’s knot locking them together. Looks like Riy was right, they might be stuck. “Lux can you see if you can move? Be careful.”

 

A soft hum left the hybrid as he cuddled against Lance and the Cuban felt him move. The slight pull sparking his sensitive nerves and making him gasp as the Dreauxee’s dick slid against his insides, thankfully and unfortunately sliding out of him with ease and letting up on the pressure inside of him. Riy’s absence inside of him making it possible for Keith to pull out of him without his knot causing problems as the former Paladin caressed his cheeks and gently kissed his forehead.

 

“Breath for us, Lance.” Keith softly spoke, the Cuban finally realizing he was panting for air and his body was lightly trembling. A concerned look on his eldest mates face. “I think we overdid it.”

 

“N-No-” oh god his voice was wrecked. Was he screaming at some point and didn’t realize it? “G-Good…s-so good.”

 

“Just like you imagined it?” Lux asked behind him, the Dreauxee still cradling him against him.

 

“B-better…oh god, s-so m-much better.” The strained smile on Keith’s smile has him smiling weakly in return as the half breed got up from the bed and the Cuban remembered the Blade was still hard. He had shoved his knot in Lance and he had to be uncomfortable right now. “K-Kei-th-”

 

“It’s alright, Lance.” The half Galra interrupted, sending him a small smile as he reached over and gently took his hand, kissing his knuckles. “I’ll be fine. We need to take care of you first. We need to clean you up.”

 

A deep flush took over the Cubans cheeks when he registered the fluids slipping out of him and down his thighs, making a mess of everything, as he gave a nod and Keith squeezed his hand.

 

“I’ll be right back.”

 

Without another word Keith let go of his hand to snatch his robe and disappear out into the hall. Riy gently stroking his hair and humming in his ear.

 

“You did so good Lance. Are you happy?”

 

Oh god, he was more than happy. He was in heaven.

 

“Yeah.”

* * *

 

Oh god, they broke Lance.

 

That was the first thought that smashed into the forefront of Keith’s mind when he stepped out into the hall in his robe and the door clicked behind him. His feet taking him to the bathroom on autopilot as Lance collapsed against Lux flashed across his mind and he ran a hand through his hair with a shaky sigh. They really broke him.

 

From the heaving breaths, shaking caramel skin, and dazed eyes Keith couldn’t believe the teen between him and Lux was their mate. Not when Lance had been begging and pleading and crying and screaming between them for more. His nails sinking so deep into the half breeds purple skin he drew blood and would doubt leave scars on Keith’s shoulders. And after the afterglow died down and Lance was still heaving for air Keith couldn’t believe he was still worried about the half breed. Not when Lance looked like he had been mauled by an animal with the bite marks and hickeys covering his neck and shoulders, bruises forming on his hips and claw marks grazing his skin. Yet aside from his wrecked voice and shaking, marked, body he sounded so happy it baffled him. He knew Lance liked it rough but this borderlining concerning. They could’ve seriously hurt him.

 

A heavy sigh left the teen as he grabbed a few towels, new sheets, and a bucket full of warm water before heading back to their room. Keith only getting so far, before he suddenly halted in his steps and the bucket clattered to the floor, thankfully not spilling it.

 

Quiznak, Allura was going to murder them tomorrow!

* * *

 

The intense silence in the dining room the next morning was deadly as Keith glanced down at Lance in the seat below him where he stood at the Paladins side. The Cuban boy dressed in his favorite pajamas, his robe, and bundled in the warmest blanket they owned as he shook slightly in his seat. Hickeys and bite marks peeking out of the fabric wrapped around him and blue eyes glued to his lap while Allura glared at them from her seat at the head of the table. Lux completely calm and almost on the borderline of being bored as he looked anywhere but the furious princess.

 

“Riyluxmn, I believe we talked about this before.” The Altean princess spoke, her voice strained beyond belief and the anger in her eyes growing.

 

“Not like you listened.” Lux huffed. Everyone in the room, Paladins and Coran included, turning to look at the Dreauxee in shock as the princess bristled. All while Lotor, who Keith still couldn’t get used to being in the castle, just rose an eyebrow in amusement.

 

“Excuse me?! You’re the one that rendered one of our Paladins unable to perform his duties for several days and prevented us from moving forward to rescue other planets!” Allura seethed, the woman getting to her feet and slamming her hands on the table. Everyone flinching but the Dreauxee. “How can we form Voltron in an emergency if you render our Red Paladin unable to walk?!”

 

“So you expect me to ignore my instincts and DNA to appease you?” The hybrid shot back, still not looking at the woman. “My mate’s come first, their happiness and their protection. You expect me to ignore Lance when he wants something?”

 

“I expect you to show some restraint!” Came the bit back answer. “Lance has duties to perform, you can’t keep removing him from the field!”

 

“Princess, maybe you should be a little more gentle-” Coran tried to reason, before Shiro shook his head.

 

“No, Allura is right, Coran. We can’t keep putting off plans because Lance can’t fly his lion. We have work to do and while I understand your whole mate ordeal is important so is Voltron. We still have people to save and liberate and everyday we waste produces more casualties. We can’t keep doing his, Riyluxmn.”

 

The silence after was deafening as the Dreauxee glared at them. His wings not present, but his tail swinging behind him furiously as the scales across it shifted in warning. Shiro of all people faltering under the hybrids gaze as he looked away from the seething dual colored eyes and toward the table.

 

“All we're asking is you think about the consequences be-”

 

“I was, your point is invalid.” Lux cut off, wings manifesting and never once fluttering. The appendages eerily still. “Your concerns are heard, but my choice still stands. You know nothing about my species, never even tried to learn about it, and yet you spout worthless accusations and demand something from me that is physically impossible for me. And your not down a Paladin. Keith can fly the red lion while he’s here for his stay.”

 

All eyes fell on the half breed as he harshly swallowed and nodded.

 

“Kolivan gave me a few days off to spend with Lux and Lance. I can pilot red while I’m here.” He confirmed, while Allura frowned.

 

“While that will fix the present issue at hand it won’t fix the overall problem. We need you guys ready to fight at a moments notice and this recurring problem will hinder that.” The stern look that fell over the Alteans face had Keith’s blood running cold as she glared at the Dreauxee. “So from here on out, for a two week period, I’m forbidding any sort of intimate contact between the three of you.”

 

The looks of horror on everyone’s face were instant while Lance scrambled in his seat to stand, despite the pain he was in, and crashed to the floor.

 

“Allura you can’t-!”

 

“Keith will stay with the Blades till the allotted time.”

 

Even Lotor looked shocked and disturbed by the orders, looking towards Lux in fear as Shiro and Coran crowded the princess.

 

“Princess, please!”

 

“Allura, think about what you’re doing!”

 

“And Lance and Riyluxmn will be placed in separate rooms until Keith returns.” She finished, anger still dripping from her tone as she ignored the two men beside her, pleading against her decision.

 

Lance staring at her in shock and disbelief while the others looked toward the Dreauxee’s direction in heartbreak. Keith looking toward their little mate in panic till he saw the blank look in Riy’s face. His expression almost dead as his tail crumpled to the floor with a sickening thud and his wings dropped so far Keith didn’t think it was physically possible for them to do that. He was broken. Lux was so shocked and destroyed by Allura’s demands she broke him.

 

“Allura, you’re going to kill him.” Lance’s broken voice trembled. “Riy’s species can’t-”

 

“My decision is final Lance, I’m sorry.”

 

“No your not.” The bitter snap from the Cuban shocked everyone in the room as he struggled to get off the floor and back in the chair. Keith wanting to help him but the princess seething glare keeping him in place. “You’ve been mad at Riy since Keith left.”

 

“Lance-”

 

“I don’t want to hear it.”

 

Silence followed and Keith had a hard time swallowing the lump in his throat. A sickening feeling creeping up into his belly to the point he wanted to puke and his chest aching with abandon. Two weeks without Lux and Lance? Could he survive that long? Oh god what about Lux? The Dreauxee-

 

Keith heard the dangerous growl before their little mate lost it. The hybrid lunging for the princess, scales deadly points, while all hell broke lose. Everyone getting to their feet as Shiro stood in front of the princess in an effort to protect her and weapons were drawn. Instead of an all out battle on both sides Lotor of all people came out of nowhere and wrestled their mate to the ground. Lance screaming for their mate and Keith holding him back with all the will power he owned, his own instincts screaming to help the Dreauxee, till the exiled prince had Lux painfully pinned to the ground. The little hybrid whimpering in pain and his scales flaring with every heaving breath until his heaves became sobs and and their mate crumpled to the floor.

 

“Y-you’re g-going to k-kill us…” Lux’s broken voice cracked through the air, cleaving the silence into heartbreaking shards of agony and making Lance tremble in Keith’s iron clad hold. “Y-you’re g-go-going t-to k-kill us…”

 

This wasn’t what Lux had wanted for them. Not when Lance had fallen asleep between them and the Dreauxee finally voiced why he was so adamant in following Lance’s wishes. The Cuban boy’s insecurities bled so far into his personality he couldn’t even tell them about his own kinks and after Lux promised he’d do whatever he could to fulfill them and protect them from Allura he had told the Dreauxee in hushed, unsure, whispers. And now with Lance curled up in his hold and sobbing at their distressed mate on the floor he knew it was over. Lance was going to blame himself for all this till he bordered suicidal, Lux was going to slowly break without either of them at his side and Keith was going to slowly suffer till his mind slipped and got himself or someone else killed. They wouldn’t last one week, let alone two. Lux was right.

 

“You’re going to kill us, Allura.”

 

This isn’t what they wanted…

* * *

Scarlett: *sitting on her couch and hugging a pillow* Welp, I got your request done Saky...just took me over a week and I made the ending super terrible *hides her face into the pillow* I totally didn't mean to have a sad and terrible ending but my fingers wouldn't stop typing on my phone and it turned into this and this *gestures to the fic* 'thing' is going somewhere...just have to keep typing. They'll have a happy ending, promise...I'll get there. I just need to put my fingers back on my phone keyboard and get somewhere. *slumps on the couch*...I hope you at least like the sex scene. 

 


End file.
